Starstruck
by O.C.B.S
Summary: A virgin summons a demon who just so happens to be half incubus. This is their tale.


Starstruck

I groaned loudly staring at the ground in front of me. 'I've tried again and again but it just doesn't work.' I thought pacing the room. The pentagon on the floor glowed basking the room in red light. 'I had to go through a lot of trouble for this there's no way I'm giving up. I had to get six goat skulls, don't ask how I just got them. A bucket of pigs blood, again dont ask, and had to learn to read Latin backwards.' I sighed and walked around the glowing circle. I rearranged the skulls fixed the lines and started again.

"Em da, tnacov murarbrenet sulegna ibit tibad musnopser maem menoitaro iduaxe. Inrefni sidnuforp euqae mulobaid ocov et o." I chanted and raised my arms up. The pentagon started glowing and fire rose from the ground. I backed up as a figure rose from the ground. In front of me stood a creature it was above nine feet. It had long ears that stuck out from a bone white mask. It was covered in think black fur with long claws extending from it's fingers. A short stubby tail was sticking out behind it. It twitched every once and a while.

"Are you the man who summoned me?" the beast asked.

"It worked, it actually worked, your real, your here!" I yelled bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Your not one of those strange fanboys are you?" it questioned sounding rather disappointed and placed a clawed hand on its head.

"Yes, I mean n-no no I'm not." I said a small blush raising in my cheeks from embarrassment.

"A little starstruck are we." he said and my blush brightened slightly. He lowered his face to mine and I whimpered pathetically. "Does this form scare you?" he asked his skull bound head tilting to the side. I nodded and he backed away a deep red fog covering his body. When it went away there stood a man. He had black hair that reached down to his mid-back. Red eyes that burned into my soul and he was also very much naked. I found myself looking over his chest. My eyes were about to travel lower but a deep chuckel made my eyes shoot up to the mans face.

"Enjoying the veiw master?" he emphasized the last word and stared down at me.

"You don't have to call me master, my names Samual or just Sam if you'd like." I said

"But it is disrespectful, I would not want to anger my master who could then send me back to hell." he replied starting to look around the basement. That's when I remembered his distinct lack of clothing.

"U-um follow me I'll get you some clothes." I said walking up the stairs, he followed and I told him to just wait there. I went to my room and grabbed the biggest shirt I owned and a pair of sweats. When I went back out he was sitting on the couch in all his naked glory. I tossed the clothes at him and went to the fridge to distract myself. "Sorry about them just being pj's, we can go shopping for you later."

"It is not a problem, you do not need to waste your money on me master." he said, his voice was closer so I guess he's sitting at the counter.

"It's no problem at all, you can't just stay in sweatpants all the time, what if you want to go out?" I said getting a water bottle. "By the way what do you eat, I don't have to feed goats or the souls of children do I?" I questioned nervously

"While that would be preferable there are other means, I'm a very versatile demon." he said.

"What other things do you eat ?" I turned to see him leaning on the counter behind me.

"Do you know what a succubus is ?" he asked a smile on his face. I shook my head. "Well their demons who feed on humans, they pretty much have sex with them and eat the energy they release." (Ik loose description, I'll put a better one at the end if you want to read it.)

"And your telling me why?" I tilted my head to the side then went back into the fridge to grab him one.

"My mother was one, meaning I'm half succubus, well incubus which is the male counterpart, this also means I can feed in the same way." he said and I felt him against my back. A bright blush covered my face.

"A-anything else I could feed you with?" I turned around and yelped as I was lifted up before being placed on the counter.

"Well it could be goats and children souls." he said smile widening his hands rested on my knees and he leaned forward his lips hovering over mine.

"W-wait, we can't, I'll find something else to feed you with." I stuttered quickly pushing against the larger 'man'.

"I highly doubt that, I don't believe there is any substitute incubus food." he chuckled moving away from my lips his own now hovering just above my ear. "It'll feel good, trust me." he said trailing his hands to my belt, when that was off he went to the button and zipper.

"S-stop!" i yelled gripping his hands before they could work my pants away.

"As my master it's your responsibility to feed me, and your acting like a virgin, you look at least 23 there's no way your still one." he stated backing away and looking at me with those bright red eyes. I blushed brightly and quickly adverted my eyes. "Wait, your a virgin?" he asked. I nooded my head and stared down at ky hands that were still clasping his tightly. "It's been a while since I had a virgin..." A pause and I looked up to see him flick his tongue across his lips. "Most of my master's know who their summoning and only do it for sexual pleasure. Well since it'll be your first time I'll be gentle." he said with a purr in his voice.

"I don't care if "hadn't had a virgin in a long time" I don't plan on being your meal, I don't want to be and I'm not going to, and as your master I command that you leave me alone!" I yelled. He stopped moving and slowly removed his hands from my legs.

"Yes master" he said through gritted teeth.

Knight: Hehe demons angry cause he couldn't get his master's booty.


End file.
